legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestin
is the butler of the Hyarms Marquis Family introduced in the Trails of Cold Steel trilogy. Appearance A man between his 30s, has short comb light-blue hair, violet color eyes with finely gentlemen style glasses. He’s seen wearing a butler’s uniform that’s light and dark silver color theme, a dark/grey-purple vest, a white collar shirt tuck underneath the vest with a black tie tied around the neck collar, wears on dark blue shoes, and white gloves. Personality Celestin is very kind to everyone regardless of status. He does however, have a very witty personality underneath his professional appearance. Like any butler, he displays capability to answer his master's needs. He's quite reasonable, very much having a logical mind, and can be quite friendly around both nobles and commoners. Sharing a close relationship with his young master, Patrick T. Hyarms for the longest of time, he acts as an observer and wise adviser in helping to watch how well he grows physically, and his own awareness of being an Erebonian noble. Story In Trails of Cold Steel I, Celestin tells Rean that he first began serving the Hyarms family when Patrick was at most one year old. He expresses that he and Patrick have a relationship much deeper than that of master and servant as Patrick was the first person to treat him as an equal and give him a place to belong. Celestin is never afraid to offer criticism and guidance to his master, but at the same time he is very caring, supportive and protective of Patrick. It is revealed that Celestin abilities are highly valued by even Marquis Hyarms himself who wishes for Celestin to return to the main house in order to carry out more important duties. However, Celestin refuses to uptake such an offer as he wishes to remain by Patrick's side. Instead, he secretly does extra work behind Patrick’s back because he does not want Patrick thinking that he is holding him back. The gentlemanly butler is actually very skilled in martial arts which he learned in order to protect Patrick. Character Profile: *'Staff:' Celestin *'Field:' Butler, Upper Class Dormitory *'Info:' A butler who serves the Hyarms family. He has incredible combat prowess and has known Patrick for over ten years. *'Proud:' He is happier than anyone at how much Patrick has grown since enrolling at the academy. CS II *'Battle Scope:' Extremely capable butler in service of the Hyarms family. Fights alongside Patrick using martial arts. Gameplay He has the talents in performing what any good butler does for being of service to both master and mistress, and others around. But after the academy fell under the Noble Alliance's rule, he underwent grueling training to compete and aid Patrick in their fight off against Class VII when they returned. Even for him and Patrick to have ARCUS and develop Combat Links. When Celestin is fighting at his best performance, he causes a light-blue aura to surround himself. *'Sonic Blow:' Celestin charges a light-blue, green glow around the right fist, then thrust it forward to release a medium vertical crescent-shape wind attack that plows through targets in a straight path. *'Forceful Kick:' Celestin charges himself in a light-blue/green aura when getting into a battle position, before striking with a powerful explosive right kick move causing massive damage on target. ~ Notes/Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Trails Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Cold Steel Characters Category:NPC Characters Category:Household Servants Category:Order Of The Lion Category:Martial Artists